


Bésame

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección Los Vengadores [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Porque James manejaba demasiados idiomas, y Tony pensaba que era un desperdicio no escucharle en cada uno de estos.Éste es el inicio de la tradición que les acompañará el resto de sus vidas.James Barnes x Tony Stark





	Bésame

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[Marvel](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-marvel.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

James ama pasar tiempo en casa, especialmente luego de regresar de misiones que, a su parecer, resultan eternas.

Sabe perfectamente que como agente su deber es cumplir con las órdenes de SHIELD, pero no por ello está siempre de acuerdo con las ideas de Fury.

Desde quea vida le dio una segunda oportunidad ha pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo siendo un aliado para los buenos, y la pesadilla de los malos. Está orgulloso de su progreso.

Anthony, por otro lado...

Él ni siquiera quisiera pensar en eso en este momento. Steve y él finalmente regresaron luego de infiltrarse en una guarida que, según sus fuentes, podría ser los restos de Hydra. Acertaron. Habían acabado con los planes de reorganización de aquel grupo, ahora terrorista, y todo el numerito que armaron les había tomado, exactamente, tres meses con 17 días y 10 horas.

No podían culparlo por llevar la cuenta.

No cuando tuvo que dejar a su adorado kotenok solo luego de casi un año sin despegarse.

No en un sentido literal.

Bucky había declinado en misiones que, si bien no requerían de él, habrían sido muchísimo mejor manejadas bajo su manto, todo por estar disponible para el otro las 24 horas del día, los siete días de la semana.

Lo cortejó a la vieja escuela.

Totalmente.

Steve intentó disuadirlo al oír sus planes, recordándole una y otra vez que Tony era un hombre moderno, que afirmaba odiar los sentimentalismos.

Buck conocía el pasado entre ambos, y notaba con facilidad la creciente tensión sexual entre estos. Le dolió pelear con el rubio luego de ello.

Estaba seguro de que conquistaría a Anthoska, y lo haría a su manera.

Sus pasos fueron premeditados, cada uno más planeado que el anterior. Palabras dulces, sonrisas coquetas.

Tony correspondía gustosamente al juego, pero nunca era él quien comenzaba a jugar. Barnes comenzó a preocuparse al tercer mes.

Era grandioso coquetear de un modo casi descarado con el otro, pero... ¿Y si para Tony era todo un juego?

La indecisión lo golpeó, y dio un paso atrás.

Sorprendentemente Tony lo notó.

Y se lo hizo ver una semana después.

_—Odio esta clase de sentimentalismos. No necesito de alguien que tome mi mano al bajar de un auto, o abra la puerta delante de mí... No es la clase de cosas que pensaría al oír la palabra "cortejo" (Ciertamente es una palabra que ni pensaría en pronunciar) Pero viniendo de ti... Barnes... Lo aprecio.  Lo admiro... Lo quiero... Me odio por acostumbrarme tan facilmente a ello, pero si es contigo, incluso esas cosas que nunca funcionaron en mi antes, me derriten.  Te dejé hacerlo a tu manera, porque se siente correcto contigo... Es la clase de hombre que eres, y está bien para mi... Así que... Dicho esto... ¿Cuánto más tengo que esperar para que me invites a salir de una buena vez?_

Barnes no pudo evitar besarlo luego de ello, sacándole una sonrisa al menor, mientras el sonrojo de sus mejillas evidenciaba la felicidad que sentía.

La rutina había variado apenas desde entonces, continuaba siendo el caballero que hacía cuanto podía por él, y Tony disfrutaba de ello tanto como Bucky disfrutaba hacerlo.

Eran asquerosamente felices juntos.

Por eso les afectaba tanto pasar tanto tiempo separados.

Por eso se besaban con tanta pasión y cariño en cuanto se veían de nuevo.

Cada minuto lejos de su muñeca le parecían años. Sabía que para él era igual.

Quizá fuese estúpido, o demasiado, pero realmente adoraba preparar pequeños detalles que sorprendían a su amado.

James ingresó a la torre con paso firme,  FRIDAY tenía órdenes de dejarle entrar o salir a su antojo, y, para su alegría, ésta le informó que Tony no había llegado aún a casa.

Pepper lo tenía trabajando en Industrias Stark desde que él partió a Europa.

Con ánimos renovados fue directo a la habitación que Tony había adaptado para él cuando la idea de vivir juntos le pasó por la mente.

James le había advertido que no aceptaría tan fácilmente, dado que tenía que casarse con él primero.

Sobra decir que Tony soltó una carcajada, diciéndose a sí mismo que había sido la broma del momento.

James no bromeaba al respecto.

Encontró su guitarra justo en su sitio, y la tomó para luego sentarse sobre la orilla de la cama que estaba perfectamente ordenada.

Demasiado, diría él... Quizá le preguntaría a FRIDAY al respecto en otro momento.

Se centró en afinar las cuerdas, y se perdió en las notas que tocaba por primera vez.

Esa canción no salía de su mente desde que la oyó la primera vez. Era, realmente, una de sus favoritas.

Tarareó la canción mientras tocaba, la imagen del castaño de ojos chocolates continuó en su mente.

 

.

.

.

.

.

Tony regresó a la torre bien entrada la noche. Aflojó su corbata mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían.

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando distingió a Barnes a unos pasos de él, guitarra en mano, y la clara intención de armarle una serenata en pleno recibidor.

—James... —advirtió, y se odió cuando notó el temblor de emoción en su voz.

El nombrado solo sonrió. Mientras presionaba el botón de "play" del pequeño estéreo junto a él.

—No preguntes. Disfruta...

Tony rodó los ojos, la sonrisa plasmada en sus labios. Se cruzó de brazos mientras la voz del otro se dejaba escuchar.

   

_"Cuando me enamoro doy toda mi vida a quien se enamore de mi"_

Alzó una ceja entre sorprendido y gustoso, la sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó.

_"Y no existe nada que pueda alejarme de lo que yo siento por ti"_

Estúpidamente romántico.

Se muerde el labio.

Cuando la canción termina Buck le observa a la espera de una reacción, Tony murmura por lo bajo "Idiota" antes de acercarse para besarle.

.

.

.

.

 

Dos meses después, cuando Barnes es asignado a una nueva misión que se prevee dure unas cuantas semanas, toma su guitarra de nuevo.

Es ahora o nunca.

Se ayuda del pupilo de su novio y, tras conseguir alejarlo de la torre por el tiempo suficiente, prepara toda una escena de película.

Casi puede oír a Anthony bufando ante la imagen de los manteles y pétalos rojos.

Carraspea y practica las notas una vez tras otra hasta que queda perfecto.

Sin saberlo, en esa especial ocasión inició una tradición que perduraría con elllos hasta el útimo de sus días.

Tony ingresó a la torre y no pudo más que contener el aliento cuando observó a su alrededor.

El recuerdo golpeó con fuerza su memoria.

_"—Pasas más tiempo aquí que en tu departamento. No digo que lo vendas, sé que es importante pero... En serio, Buckaroo. Ya vives aquí._

_—Muñeca._

_—No comiences con eso de nuevo... A nuestra edad, casarse es solo un buen chiste._

_—¿Te negarías si te lo propusiera?_

_—James, sé serio._

_—Estoy siendo serio. Es una pregunta seria._

_—En ese caso, espero seas capaz de sorprenderme..."_

James puede darse cuenta de que sabe lo que está pasando, y no tarda más tiempo en acercarse hasta él y dejar un beso en su frente.

—No estabas bromeando... —murmura aún sorprendido Tony

—Eres el hombre de mi vida... No puedo imaginar vivir sin ti. Regresar a una casa donde no estés ahí... Despertar una mañana cualquiera sin que estés a mi lado...

 

**_Io voglio essere felice per sempre con te._ **

**_quelle que soit ma destinée._ **

**_Вечно._ **

**_Contigo_ **

 

_Quiero ser feliz contigo para siempre._

_Sea cual sea mi destino._

_Para siempre._

_Contigo._

 

—Si lo deseas, te lo preguntaré en cada idioma que conozca... —continua, dando un paso atrás— Si me lo pides, aprenderé cada lengua en el planeta... —coloca una rodilla en el suelo, y pronto extiende una pequeña caja frente al otro, un hermoso anillo de oro blanco reposa en el interior— Te amo, Anthony... ¿Me harías el hombre más feliz de la tierra, aceptando casarte conmigo?

El castaño boquea como pez fuera del agua por segundos. Bucky distingue algo parecido a "Definitivamente no era una broma" antes de escuchar lo que esperaba.

—S... Sí. Dios. SI.

Sonríe mientras se pone de pie, el anillo se desliza fácilmente sobre el dedo del otro y pronto siente como el menor se lanza a sus brazos.

Lo abraza con cariño, y entonces presiona el botón del pequeño control remoto que Peter le ha enseñado a usar, luego le agradecería por ello.

La melodía comienza y Tony inmediatamente busca su mirada, abre la boca pero no dice nada. Sonríe cuando James comienza a cantar, bailando un vals lento con él entre sus brazos.

—Bésame... Bésame mucho... Bésame... Que tengo miedo a perderte después...

Después de aquello, cada vez que James es asignado a una misión lejos de su kotenok, canta para él la hermosa melodía, variando en cada ocasión los coros en cada idioma que conoce.

Porque James manejaba demasiados idiomas, y Tony pensaba que era un desperdicio no escucharle en cada uno de estos.

 


End file.
